


You Wish I Was Yours (I Hope That You're Mine)

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Floor Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Power Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha’s always got a plan and even when she doesn’t, she still does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wish I Was Yours (I Hope That You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a heads up--this is pretty damn dub-con. If that squicks you out, if the line between consent and no consent is a worrisome line for you . . . I wouldn't read this.  
> Had a shitty dream and this is my way of calming myself back down, as it happens.

Natasha pushed her dark haired partner back against the wall of her room with one hand on his chest, her mouth on Loki’s neck as his back arched. She had to stand on her tiptoes to get a better angle, and her teeth sank into the skin just on the base of his throat while her nails skated across the flat planes of his abdomen. He hissed through his teeth, head tipped back, and she could all but hear the ropes that’d been wrapped around his wrists strain as he tried to pull through them. It was a welcome change from the usual clank of the metal of his chains she outfitted him with every other time. Her lips twisted all the same, though.

“You’re not getting free of those.” She latched onto his clavicle and bit just hard enough to bring blood to the surface, dragging her tongue lazily over the spot so that he groaned. “I twined the ropes with threads from the trees of Yggdrasil myself. You can’t get out of them.”

He growled and the sound bounced around her rib cage, vibrated against her body and shot straight between her legs. Impatient, she ripped open the front of his button down, sending the small bits of plastic shooting to various corners of her darkened room. She’d snuck him down here from where Shield had been keeping him prisoner. Had been sneaking him down for some time, and still no one was any the wiser that she’d replaced the tapes so that they ran the same looped video every evening half past one in the morning. Or that she turned off video surveillance in her room an hour before and an hour afterwards.

She began to trail her lips further downward, keeping her right hand firmly planted on his chest as she bit and sucked her way down the expanse of pale skin before her. Her left was quick in undoing the fly of his jeans, feeling his hardened cock straining against the confines of the tight fabric. She’d stopped asking if he wanted it, stopped wondering, and instead focused on taking what it was she wanted. He’d threatened to end her life, and the life of her friend, and she had him at his most vulnerable each and every night for the past week and a half. She took him into her mouth and sucked, the immediate friction and pressure painful given the grunt that came from his mouth and the tears that budded in the corners of his eyes.

She hadn’t let him come in any of that time, either, and she hadn’t needed to check the video recordings to see if he’d taken himself to completion after she’d thrown him back every night, exhausted and keening at the turn of the situation. Hadn’t needed to. Nothing would compare to what it was he wanted, and if she knew anything about him it was that he wouldn’t settle for anything but what he desired. Being a second, unwanted child must’ve given him delusions of grandeur, of deserving everything because he’d been overlooked when he was younger. She was there to set the record straight.

He wasn’t yelling at her, even though she’d left his mouth unhindered by any obstruction. Wasn’t raising the alarm, or talking at all, just hissing between clenched teeth, groaning softly. Growling when she’d stop. She lapped at the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it and pressing hard against the vein on the underside so that his eyes clenched shut and his hips rocked forward. Her right hand was beginning to grow tired from keeping him where he stood, so instead she positioned them both onto either sides of his hips, holding him completely still as she leaned in and swallowed him whole. He was fat on her tongue, the acid of his precome already coating her throat and tastebuds, and still the excitement of having him like this-- _vulnerable, needy, at her complete mercy_ \--set a fire between her thighs that only he’d been able to douse.

He might not have been able to come in the days she’d been putting him through hell, but it didn’t mean that she hadn’t.

She sucked harder, waiting for the telltale moan to come, except this time it brought friends with it. Syllabic ones. “Natasha,” he groaned. His hips twitched forward, as though he’d thrust further if she’d give him the chance and hadn’t pinned him where he stood. Her name bubbled up from his throat again, this time accompanied by a laugh, and a ripping sound she’d only ever associated with one of Tony’s suits being torn apart. Loki’s hands grasped at her hair, ripping her backwards so that spit hung from the tip of his cock to her bottom lip, and when she stared up at him it was in thinly veiled surprise as his lips twisted into a grin.

“You should’ve tried harder than that to try and contain me.”

It took one shove of his hand on her shoulder to have her sliding back on the hard wooden floor, stopping only when her body crashed into the opposite wall. One shove, and her mind spun, wondering if she’d made a miscalculation. Her head was spinning as she felt hands on her hips this time, shoving down the shorts she’d worn to bed, ripping the panties off with them so that the cold air hit the lips of her cunt with such force it choked the air from her lungs. Her thin tank top, one she’d chosen because it clung to her breasts without revealing much else, a further reminder of what he’d never see or have, was yanked over her head and twisted around her wrists into a sloppy knot she could’ve had herself free from if the look in Loki’s eyes hadn’t shocked her into staying still. His mouth hung open as he took in the sight of her, breasts pale in the minimal light from above, the rest of her skin flushed from how badly she wanted him coupled with her surprise in his victory. His grin widened as he met her eyes and read the very real worry and fear there, running one finger down the bow of her lips before he caught her chin in his hand and held her very, frightfully, still.

“No smart words for me this time? No plan?” he asked. In the rush of the situation she hadn’t noticed that he’d already worked his way between her legs, so when he hefted her left leg up and around his waist, then pressed forward in one quick snap of his hips so that he filled her, to the brim, she wasn’t faking the surprised shout that left her in the form of his name. It only made his grin deepen, the bright triumph in his gaze spreading until his whole face was transformed. He pulled out and slammed back in, making her head tip back as the pleasure sizzled under her skin.

Loki was taking her apart molecule by molecule with every quick snap of his hips, with every squeeze of his hands on her breasts, his thumbs rolling the nipples around and pinching them until she choked on how much she was enjoying this. Her legs wrapped around his hips of their own accord, pushing him deeper into her, and her hips began to rock up against his in time with him, so that every movement between the two of them orchestrated a crash of sensation through her body. Given the way his teeth had gritted together she wasn’t the only one. In all the times she’d taken him out she’d only ever brought him to the very edge with her mouth, before shoving him to the floor and sliding her slit over his lips. He was as talented with his tongue as she’d hoped, and the first night she’d howled with pleasure as she rode his face into oblivion.

In comparison, Loki fucking her into the floor was a sumptuous feast after wandering around the desert, starving, for months. His hands, once he’d had his fill of playing with her breasts, held her by the hips and quickened his pace, not having to hold her hands up above her head. No, shock had made shackles of her shirt around her wrists, and pleasure had tied them to the ground. All she could do was lay back and watch through slitted eyes as white crept up into the corners of her vision. He repositioned one of her legs to hook around his shoulders, and the shift in position as he hefted her hips up and off the ground stole her breath.

“I’m going to fill you so full with my come you’ll never be empty of it,” he growled, leaning in to lick and bite at her throat as she’d done to him, marking her neck like some sort of treasure map, taking stock of every spot that made her groan or whimper by sinking his teeth into it and practically drawing blood. “You’ll never be free of me, you’ll never get away from the things I have done to you, Natasha. You can scrub as hard as you want but I’ll always be beneath the skin. I’ll always be with you.”

She turned her head to the right side, and felt the pieces click. His thrusts were getting more sporadic, and it wasn’t difficult for her to rock her body with the movement to flip him over and onto his back, her legs on either side of his hips. He surged up to snarl and try and move her back, but again she pressed her hands against his chest and used it for leverage to push herself up and off of his cock.

“No,” she said, voice dark enough to command his attention, words stopping up his throat. “I’ll always be with you.” She sank back down with a groan, and set a demanding pace that had the both of them out of breath, Loki’s hips rising off of the floor to meet Natasha’s. “There weren’t any-- _fuck_ \--threads in the ropes, you were just waiting until I gave you the chance to break free. You want me, Loki. You want me, and it’s killed you that you can’t have me, so I gave you the chance to do it.” And he didn’t disappoint. His mouth had fallen open, though in stunned surprise or to breathe more easily she couldn’t quite tell. “And you did this because _I wanted_ you to, because I _orchestrated_ it. I wanted you to fuck me within an inch of my life, Loki.” She laughed, swiveling her hips and watching as his eyes widened, pupils blown to high hell. “And now you’re going to come for me. _Do it_.”

She let gravity do the work for her this time, sinking onto his cock just as he thrust up against her, his back bowing, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head. She groaned, and the sensation of him coming to his completion set off her own orgasm. It lasted half a dozen lifetimes, and a warmth like nothing else she’d experienced wrapped around her as she started to come back down, smiling in the security of her position. Loki’s face was warm, his gaze unfocused but undoubtedly relaxed and _affectionate_ as he stared up at her.

Please, as if she’d be anything other than one-hundred percent sure he wouldn’t do anything other than what she wanted.

 

 


End file.
